moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles
The Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles are an ongoing list of passed legislation, treaties, and temporary ordinances made by the Stormwind House of Nobles. These acts only apply to those who opt-in to the Stormwind Law Project. Text that has been struck-through indicates a repealed Act. Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles Bill of Rights of the Kingdom of Stormwind Royal Charter for the Stormwind Judiciary Acts with Unknown Passing Dates * The Witchcraft Act * Cathedrals and Churchlands Act * Quel'dorei Inclusion Act * Riot Act * Experiments and Laboratories Act * Public Order Act * Magical Regulation Act * Treasury Act * Minister Succession Act * Tax Act 627 Acts of Year 625 627 (2015) * 2nd Amendment to the Witchcraft Act - Passed 03 October. Acts of Year 627 629 (2017) * Institute Board of Examiners - Passed 08 March. *Stormwind Rules of Criminal Procedure - Passed 10 March. *Oaths of Office Act - Passed 19 April. *Civil Service Act - Passed 19 April. *Foreign Representation - Passed 04 May. *House Voting Procedures Act - Passed 06 May. *Prisoners of War Act - Passed 16 May. *Sanctuary Act - Passed 24 May. *Environmental Enforcement Act - Passed 25 May. *Diplomatic Practices Act - Passed 02 June. *Orderly Chamber Act - Passed 05 June. *Renegades Act - Passed 13 June. *Revenue and Customs Act - Passed 24 June. *Civil Service Amendment Act - Passed 24 June. *Sensible Seating and Security Act - Passed 27 June. *Veteran Interest and Support Act - Passed 09 July. *Treaties & Territorial Sovereignty Act - Passed 01 October. *Supplementary Forces Act - Passed 01 October. *Crimes and Misdeeds Act - Passed 01 October. *The Treason Act - Passed 01 October. *House Procedures Act - Passed 01 October. *Civil Service Repeal Act - Passed 14 December. Acts of Year 628 630 (2018) * Legal Clearances Act - Passed 13 February. * Military Clearances Act - Passed 13 February. * Passports and Citizenship Act - Passed 15 March. * Ministry of War Payroll Refund Act - Passed 15 March. * Civil Disputes Resolutions Act - Passed 05 April. * Legal Licensing and Practices Act - Passed 05 April. * Magical Regulation and Prohibitions (Amendment) Act - Passed 05 April. * Foreign Representation and Lords Foreign Act - Passed 15 April. * Steadfast Act - Passed 24 May. * Criminal Levies Act - Passed 24 May. * (Second) Diplomatic Practices Act - Passed 24 May. * Uniform Code of Military Justice Act - Passed 06 July. * Stormwind Awards and Honours Act - Passed 06 July. * Domestic Menaces Act - Passed 06 July. * Justice Against Impertinent Lords Act - Passed 06 July. * Courthouse Act - Passed 28 July. * Treason Amendment Act - Passed 16 October. * Amendment of the Passports and Citizenship Act - Passed 16 October. * Ministry of War Payroll Refund Act Winter 38 - Passed 11 December. * Blood War Bonds and Philanthropy Act - Passed 11 December. * Weights and Measures Act - Passed 11 December. Acts of Year 629 631 (2019) * Parliament Act - Passed 24 January * Deposition Procedure Act - Passed 24 January. * The Subpoena Act - Passed 24 January. * Piracy and Privateering Act - Passed 31 January. * Revision of the Bureau Act - Passed 11 April. * Orderly Chamber Act - Passed 18 April. * Church Estates Act - Passed 07 May. * Two Forges One Flame Act - Passed 07 May. * Nationality, Naturalisation, and Asylum Act - Passed 28 May. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project